


What Is Destiny

by CherryBerryKomainu



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Confession, Confessions, Destiny and fate can go screw themselves, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, Making Out, Swapverse, Swearing, The Power Of Love, Unsanitary kissing, acceptance of death, alternate Universe - Swap!verse, breakdowns, death mention, hopeless situation, non violent solutions to violent situations, possible suicidal behaviour, rejection of death, rejection of fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBerryKomainu/pseuds/CherryBerryKomainu
Summary: Swap!verseWhat is fate, what is destiny? Why do people follow it? How powerful is it? How much does it control us?As Sig faces his and Amitie’s apparent destiny, he can’t help but reject the notions. But can he truly reject them? Can he change fate? Go against destiny?
Relationships: Amitie/Sig (Puyo Puyo), Swap!Amitie/Swap!Sig (Puyo Puyo)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	What Is Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in an AU where Sig and Amitie have swapped places. Amitie is the quiet bug lover with a red eye and red arm, while Sig is the cheerful boy who dreams of being a great magician. Though they are not exact swaps, as they have their own special traits and differences.

They say that if you truly love something, you should let it go, and if it loves you back, it will come back on its own.

As Sig held the Seastar staff in his shaky hands, he found he had never disagreed with a statement more than he did right now.

Amitie stared at him, feral red eyes that lacked any real human emotion, her hands and feet had become red and claw like, and even her hair had turned red, her clothes were ripped and burnt. 

As she stood in the middle of the clearing, having burnt the once grassy plains so badly that the earth itself was dry and cracking, a perfect circle of heat death. She did not look human at all, it was like some kind of… not alien but… otherworldly beast had skinned her and wore her.

Blood stained her claws and her mouth, and it mixed with the frothing spit that dripped down her chin. There was no hint of his best friend in this creature, it was like seeing a beloved pet contract rabies only worse.

He had chased her here, it was the only way to get her away from Primp, away from the others she wanted to destroy. Yet now, she watched him, on edge yes, but she did not attack him.

Sig gulped, tears pricking his eyes. It would be so, so easy to let out a spell now, if he put enough power into it and channeled it from his staff, he wouldn’t need to worry about aim, Amitie wouldn’t have the chance to move.

He wouldn’t have to wear her down, harm her for the sake of disabling her just so he could get a clean shot up close, a sure fire kill.

Kill… No matter how Ms. Accord tried to reword it, put down, end the suffering, put to rest, it didn’t change the fact that only a few hours ago, his once trusted teacher had finally revealed to him his destiny.

Kill Amitie, stop her from wreaking havoc on the world, stop her from fully becoming the monster she was destined to be.

Like putting a dog to sleep, a dog so old that moving hurt it, so sick that it could not eat…

Except even like this, even frothing and spitting and the definition of aggressive… Sig could not see Amitie in such a light.

She was far from weak, and though she was sick in the head at the moment, her body was healthy… this wasn’t an act of mercy, nor pity.

It was deciding that one girl was too dangerous to live after one breakdown and not bothering to suggest any opinions.

It was putting the needs of many before the few, about safety…

Isn’t this what Sig wanted? To be a magic user with the power to protect? 

No. No this wasn’t protecting, this wasn’t noble, nor merciful, nor was it at all morally right.

Because Amitie, his best friend Amitie, who was scared of frogs, who almost cried when she saw a bird snatch a newly emerged butterfly right out of the sky, who HAD cried when Raffina had found a nest of spiders and accidentally disturbed it and panicked and stomped them all to death, who secretly loved affection and contact, who was the most snuggly and cuddly person Sig had ever met, who cared so much, who always saw the best in him, who was always there for him no matter what…

Amitie who had KNOWN this was going to happen, had spent years just WAITING for this day to come, who never said anything, never once tried to reach out, who accepted her fate and chose to distance herself from others so that she would not make the person who would end her hesitate, who denied herself love and happiness, who didn’t bother to plan for a future because why did it matter? Her path was set.

Amitie who gave Ms. Accord a NOTE intended for him, for this day.

‘Sig,

If you’re reading this, that means I’ve become something dangerous, something that can’t be allowed to live. It means I’m already gone and there’s a monster wearing my skin wreaking havoc without a shred of mercy.

I’m sorry, I knew this was going to happen, and I never told you, I want to say that I hid it for your sake. To protect your happiness, to prevent you from working yourself to the bone trying to find an alternative, to make sure you spent the time we had together blissfully unaware of what was to come just so you could be happy.

But that’s a lie, in reality… I’m a truly selfish and despicable human being. Not only did I lie down and accept my fate, knowing that before I’d be stopped I would hurt, possibly kill, others. But I hid it from you for my own horrible reasons, because I was, and am, a coward. I never told you because I wanted to protect MY happiness, because I wanted you to stay with me and look at me without fear or disgust, because I liked how much I mattered to you. 

I befriended you knowing that one day you would kill me, knowing how deeply this would hurt you, and for that I’m sorry. There are no words to describe how sorry I am.

But I don’t regret it, not at all, to me, selfish, horrible, cruel me, I didn’t regret hiding all this. Because as much as I want to say that you mean the world to me, that can’t be the case considering I put my own desires before your own. I’d do it all again, every single thing, if it meant I got to spend even half as much time with you as I did, you brightened my life like you wouldn’t believe. You made me, honestly, truly happy for the first time. 

I’m so sorry for this, I really am. I can never forgive myself knowing that I am going to make you get blood on your hands, that you will be forced to end me.

Please do it though, fulfill one last selfish request for this horrible human being and friend, kill me. Please, put a stop to me before I hurt even more people. 

You’re the only one who I can accept dying to, falling by your hands, it’s how I want to go.

So please, don’t hesitate, don’t acknowledge that the demon you’re about to face is me, just end it.

Amitie.’

There had been tear stains on that note, yet it was written perfectly, no shaky writing, no crosses out words or spelling mistakes. Amitie had practiced this, practiced and wrote until she had made the perfect version that gave no clue as to how this all truly made her feel. And yet…

And yet she had cried, so much so that she had stained this note, for all she practiced she couldn’t numb her true feelings.

The girl before him did not accept this fate at all, she dreaded it, hated it. But felt helpless to stop it. Amitie didn’t let it happen… no one gave her the chance to try and change it.

Sig shook, not from fear or sadness, but from anger. Water was leached from the grass around him, killing it, and swirled around him as hot angry tears fell from his eyes.

This wasn’t fair, and he’d never, NEVER forgive the people who did this to Amitie, especially not Ms. Accord, who practically ASSISTED in ensuring this horrible and laughable excuse for a destiny happened.

Amitie, monstrous, bloodthirsty, dangerous Amitie, backed. Away. From. Sig.

Slowly, as if he were the feral beast and not her, her posture changed from predator to prey.

“This… this…” He struggled to speak. “This is…

This is BULLSHIT!”

He glared at the monster that had stolen the person he loved most away from him, angry and loud and unapologetic. “THIS IS A LOAD OF HORSESHIT, THAT’S WHAT THIS IS!” He stepped forward, as he did, more blades of grass died as he stole their water.

“FATE?! DESTINY?! DON’T MAKE ME LAUGH! IF ANYONE, IF A SINGLE DAMN PERSON BOTHERED TO TRY… ALL OF THIS AND COULD'VE BEEN AVOIDED!” He screamed as loud as he could. “IF THIS YOUR- OUR DESTINY, THEN I DON’T WANT IT! IT CAN GO TO HELL!”

He was so close to her, to Amitie who cowered more and more with every step he took. 

“IF YOU THINK YOU’RE SELFISH, THEN YOU’RE IN FOR A HUGE SURPRISE!” He towered over her, Sig swore he could see fear in those animalistic eyes.

“I’M-“ He jabbed a thumb at his chest. “THE MOST SELFISH PERSON IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE! NOT YOU!” He carelessly dropped his ‘beloved’ staff to point at Amitie. “I DON’T CARE IF YOU KILL A HUNDRED, A THOUSAND PEOPLE! I WON’T KILL YOU, AND I SURE AS SHIT WON’T LET ANYONE ELSE KILL YOU EITHER!”

His lungs hurt, his throat hurt, why did yelling have to be so taxing? 

“You’re… You’re not only my best friend in the world…” Sig kneeled down, grabbing Amitie’s face and making her look at him, preventing her from running. “You’re my WORLD.” He told her, looking into her eyes.

“You’re my sun, my moon, my stars, my sky, the ocean, the air I breathe, you mean EVERYTHING to me, more than destiny or fate, more than being a powerful magician, that’s all worthless if it means I lose you!” 

He couldn’t see anything besides fear and rage in Amitie’s eyes, and failed to find a shred of humanity. It made him cry more, because he had so desperately hoped that somehow, someway, his words would reach her.

But no, Amitie was truly gone…

“...So… this… this is the end, huh?” He smiled a wobbly smile as his voice cracked. “There really is no other way…”

Nothing. She said nothing.

“If… If that’s the case, I… I hope it’s okay if I do one last selfish, impulsive, stupid thing first.” He closed her eyes.

Tilting his head to the side, Sig leaned forward and pressed his lips to Amitie.

Blood and spit smeared onto his lips, the smell of fire and iron invaded his nose, the hands on her face were already stained with blood. And she did not kiss him back.

For all the heat, all the life that was in her, even like this, Sig felt as though he was kissing an inanimate object. He wanted to scream, to cry and wail and pound his fists against the ground like a child throwing a temper tantrum.

And despite all that, he still hoped and pleaded with all his heart, still kept his lips against hers. The water he had unconsciously called forth from the grass floated above him and Amitie.

And when his heart broke, shattering like glass, the water fell, drenching the two of them, soaking them to the bone.

Sig pulled back, covering his eyes with his blood stained hands, he didn’t care if he was giving Amitie the perfect opportunity to kill him.

Like a lightning bolt, she slammed into him, knocking him to the ground as she dug her claws into the ground beside his head. This was it, he had failed not only her, but everyone else. 

/Drip… splish… drip… splash/

Droplets of water fell onto Sig’s face, making him open his eyes.

On top of him, no longer overpowered by red, no it had returned to its rightful play on one arm and one eye, was Amitie, his Amitie.

Tears spilled from her eyes without restraint as she looked at him with eyes filled with guilt and sorrow, teeth clenched to hold back a sob that still hiccuped its way from her throat.

Was this a hallucination? Was the real Sig currently bleeding out on the ground? 

Bloody hands cupped his face, and Amitie squeezed her eyes shut and kissed him.

His heart ceased beating, his eyes widened, his pulse died.

Without a single thought, Sig brought his hands up and tangled one in Amitie’s hair, the other grabbed her face and he tilted his head and angled hers just so…

And doing his best to ignore the blood, the complete affront to sanitation that was this kiss, he kissed her back with his all, with all his heart, all his soul, all his love.

And she gave him her all too, her own love, her own soul, her own heart, her apology, her guilt, her gratefulness, her relief, her joy, everything.

If anyone could see this, they’d probably be disgusted at the sheer lack of romance to this scene, a monster and her killer, both smeared with blood, making out like it was the end of the world on a dried up field full of dead, dry grass. 

But in Sig’s honest opinion, they could suck it. Sure, this was nothing like how he dreamed it would be like, a far cry from both dreams and daydreams, and yet it was so much better. It was not, by any means, perfect, except it WAS. 

Amitie, his amazing, brave, selfish, bug loving, quiet Amitie, was back, alive and well and absolute not a monster. And she was kissing him like her life depended on it.

When they pulled away, for real this time, a line of saliva connected their mouths, their faces were flushed and their lips were bruised and they both panted and gasped for air and they looked at each other through half lidded eyes, their bodies shaking like the energy had been zapped from them. 

Sig fell in love all over and then some, his heart doubled in size as he smiled at her, holding her face in his hands and staring into her eyes even after her arms gave out and she collapsed on top of him.

He sat up, pulling her into his lap and holding her as tightly and closely as he could without hurting her, never once taking his eyes off of her.

“Welcome back, Amitie…” He said softly, putting all the love he could muster into his voice.

“Sig…” Amitie looked at him, eyes still brimming with tears. “Sig I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry…” She tried to hide her face in his chest but he didn’t let her, kept her head positioned so she was looking at him and he was looking at her. “I-I… Puyo, I’ve gotten blood all over you, I hurt you so much… how… how can you… how could you…?”

Sig chuckled, pressing his forehead against Amitie’s. “Loving you is the easiest thing in the world, that’s how.” He told her, for once, not a single shred of embarrassment in his voice. 

Amitie wailed and hugged Sig tightly, sending them to the ground again as she sobbed into his shoulder. “I love you!” She cried. “I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you so damn much Sig! I’ve loved you for so long and even though I tried my best not to, I still dreamed of being with you! You’re my world too! MY air, MY ocean, MY sun, MY moon, MY stars, MY everything!”

Sig hugged her back just as tightly, heart jackhammering in his chest with each word this wonderful, beautiful, amazing girl said. 

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I’ll never hide things like this from you again, I’ll never give up like I did, I promise, I swear! Thank you… thank you for saving me...”

“I love you too…” Sig said. “And there’s nothing to apologize for… you kind of already did that with your mouth already~” He chuckled, smiling widely when Amitie let out a tiny scream and buried her face further into his shoulder.

The sun was setting, and Sig didn’t know if or when someone would go looking for him. But eventually they’d have to go back, and they’d go together, partly because he needed someone to hold him back from tearing into Ms. Accord but mostly because he refused to have it any other way.


End file.
